


Loss

by tiyunut



Series: AC1 Week 2019 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC1 Week 2019, Angst, Assassin's Creed: Revelations Spoilers, Assassin's Creed: The Secret Crusade Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: ac1week, tbh this could be either shippy or gen, which is why i used both kinds of relationship tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiyunut/pseuds/tiyunut
Summary: My fic for day 2 of AC1 Week, hosted by @ac1week on Tumblr!Prompt: MasyafSummary: After fleeing from Masyaf, Altaïr was still haunted by the way he'd allowed Abbas to destroy nearly everything he held dear.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf & Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad & Maria Thorpe, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe
Series: AC1 Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544095
Kudos: 11





	Loss

"MALIK! MARIA!".

Altaïr awoke in a cold sweat once more, jolting upright. He gripped the edge of the bed, steadying his shaky breath, reminding himself he wasn't in Masyaf anymore.

Too many times he'd woken up like that now, screaming their names, his severed head and her slashed throat as clear in his mind as if he were still in that wretched courtyard, a resting place turned into an endless nightmare.

And he blamed himself for losing his home. Losing them... If he'd guarded Malik better... If he hadn't lost his temper with the Apple... If he hadn't spared Abbas...

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise to my dear beta reader for making her sad with this drabble. Then again, if that's the effect it has, that means it's served its purpose :P


End file.
